Super Robot Wars UE
Super Robot Wars UE (スーパーロボット大戦UE Sūpā Robotto Taisen UE) is an upcoming tactical role-playing game in the Super Robot Wars franchise for the PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS developed by Banpresto and published by Namco Bandai Games. It is the first Super Robot Wars game for the Vita and 3DS. It will be released on March 14, 2013. Characters Actas Mazinkaizer SKL (Debut) *Ken Kaidou *Ryou Magami Bones Heroman (Debut) *Joey Jones *Heroman RahXephon *Ayato Kamina Gainax Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann/Gurren Lagann The Movie: Childhood's End *Simon *Kamina Gonzo Linebarrels of Iron (Manga) *Kouichi Hayase Pierrot Ninja Senshi Tobikage *Joe Maya Production Reed Jūsō Kikō Dancouga Nova *Aoi Hidaka *Kurara Tachibana *Sakuya Kamon *Johnny Bernet NG Knight Ramune & 40 *Baba Lamune Sega Virtual On featuring Fei-Yen HD (Debut) *Hatsune Miku Studio Nue Macross Frontier/Macross Frontier The Movie (The False Songstress/The Wings of Goodbye) *Alto Saotome Sunrise Armored Trooper VOTOMS (Red Shoulder Document/Pailsen Files) *Chirico Cuvie Aura Battler Dunbine/Aura Battler Dunbine: Tales of Neo Byston Well *Shō Zama The Big O *Roger Smith *R. Dorothy Wayneright Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Eiji Asuka Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger *Kotaro Kirigakure *Yousuke Kazamatsuri *Rikiya Ryuzaki Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Kira Yamato *Shinn Asuka Mobile Suit Gundam 00/Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (Debut) *Setsuna F. Seiei SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors (Debut) *Ryuubi Gundam *Chouhi Gundam *Kan-u Gundam Matchless Raijin-Oh *Jin Hyuga *Asuka Tsukishiro *Koji Hoshiyama Nekketsu Saikyō Go-Saurer *Kenichi Minezaki *Hiromi Tachibana *Shinobu Asaoka Shippū! Iron Leaguer *Magnum Ace *Mach Windy The Wings of Rean (Debut) *Asap Suzuki Xebec Fafner in the Azure/Fafner in the Azure: Heaven and Earth (Debut) *Kazuki Makabe ZIZZ STUDIO Kishin Houkou Demonbane (Debut) *Kurou Daijūji Cast Actas Cast *Doug Erholtz - Ryou Magami *Ethan Murray - Ken Kaidou Bones Cast *Mikako Komatsu - Joey Jones *Chris Patton - Ayato Kamina *Ryōta Takeuchi - Heroman Gainax Cast *Yuri Lowenthal - Simon *Kyle Hebert - Kamina Gonzo Cast *Josh Grelle - Kouichi Hayase Pierrot Cast *Kazuhiko Inoue - Joe Maya Production Reed Cast *Haruna Ikezawa - Aoi Hidaka *Takeshi Kusao - Baba Lamune *Houko Kuwashima - Kurara Tachibana *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Sakuya Kamon *Yuuki Tai - Johnny Bernet Sega Cast *Saki Fujita - Hatsune Miku Studio Nue Cast *Yuuichi Nakamura - Alto Saotome Sunrise Cast *Yuri Amano - Shinobu Asaoka *Steve Blum - Roger Smith *Matthew Erickson - Shinn Asuka *Jun Fukuyama - Asap Suzuki *Hozumi Gōda - Chirico Cuvie *Megumi Hayashibara - Hiromi Tachibana *Jay Hickman - Sho Zama *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato *Kazuhiko Inoue - Eiji Asuka *Rie Iwatsubo - Asuka Tsukishiro *Yūki Kaji - Ryuubi Gundam *Masayuki Katou - Chouhi Gundam *Mari Maruta - Koji Hoshiyama *Rica Matsumoto - Jin Hyuga *Yasunori Matsumoto - Magnum Ace *Omi Minami - Yousuke Kazamatsuri *Ryotaro Okiayu - Mach Windy *Ai Orikasa - Kotaro Kirigakure *Lia Sargent - R. Dorothy Wayneright *Bin Shimada - Rikiya Ryuzaki *Brad Swaile - Setsuna F. Seiei *Urara Takano - Kenichi Minezaki *Hiroki Yasumoto - Kan-u Gundam Xebec Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Kazuki Makabe ZIZZ STUDIO Cast *Kentarō Itō - Kurou Daijūji Development The game is first revealed in the January issue of Famitsu as the first SRW game for the PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS. According to Ayumi Uta, the producer of the game at B.B. Studio, the game will have a large roster of mecha anime, fully voiced dialogue, and animated cut scenes. The main goal of the game is to try to tie-in many series in the game together through the theme of "Possibilities". The game will also be done as if it's an anime. In December 13, 2012, the first trailer of the game is shown, revealing the confirmed series in the game. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers